simsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
The Sims 3
The Sims 3 '''The Sims 3''' er et social simuleringsspil, der blev introduceret på markedet som den næste generation i serien "The Sims". Spillet blev bekræftet den 2. november 2006 af EA CFO Warren Jenson, der sagde: ". Ja, '''The Sims 3''' er under udvikling og sandsynligvis er klar til 2009 " Det blev bekræftet, at vil blive iværksat periodiske udvidelser af dette spil. Den eneste aktivering der kræves for at spille, er at indtaste et serienummer under installationen, som i [[The Sims 2]]. Det betyder, at der ikke er behov for online-godkendelse. [[Will Wright]], den oprindelige skaberen af The Sims, var ikke involveret i udviklingen af '''The Sims 3'''. Sims Denne gang Sims er meget mere tilpasselig. Gennem et system af [[funktioner]] er muligt, at hver simmer har en unik personlighed. Det har også væsentligt forbedret kunstig intelligens, så nu Sims kan passe sig selv og er mere uafhængige. Og du kan spille med babyer (én ved fødslen fra bugen af moderen) spædbørn, børn, unge, unge voksne, voksne, ældre og spøgelser (kun hvis du genopstå i Science Lab.) CAS CAS (Create-A-Sim) af The Sims 3 har mange flere muligheder for tilpasning end The Sims 2. Denne gang ikke blot kan redigere i selve Sims, men også hele kroppen, med barer, der lader dig vælge fedt og muskler. Højden på Sims stadig ikke kan ændres. Ved at redigere en palet ligner pels i [[The Sims 2: Kæledyr]] kan skabe forskellige frisurer. Desuden kan bukser, strømper og sko vælges separat. Den grundlæggende Spillet indeholder i alt 22 kvinder og 17 frisurer frisurer til mænd. I modsætning til The Sims 2, er de 39 frisurer bare et hår, som hatte og andet tilbehør kan vælges separat og er ikke en del af den stil af Sim. Som med næsten alle elementer i spillet, tekstur og farve hatte kan ændres. Udover at tilpasse ansigt er blevet forbedret. For eksempel kan du stadig vælge fra på forhånd definerede typer af næse, men hvis du vil, kan du også bruge stave for at redigere alle aspekter af næsen af en simmer. CAS indeholder også andre accessories oplyses separat i Sim (handsker, briller, armbånd, øreringe), der også ændret stil værktøj til oprettelse. Sims Mænd kan bære makeup som i The Sims 2. Spilleren kan vælge navnet på en simmer, alder (livsfase), køn, farve, fedme, bryst størrelse, muskel-og muskel korrekt. Hudfarven er forskellig i de enkelte Sim. Spillet lader dig vælge mellem seks farveskemaer, tre ligner humant hudfarve, en grøn, en blå og en rød. Hver farve kan ændres fra sin mere klart for de mørkeste af et rullepanel. Du kan vælge mellem tre forskellige stemmer og ændre pitch (høj-lav) i hver v.hj.a. en skydeknap. Tvillinger kan også blive oprettet i CAS gennem en særlig knap. Sammen med de personlighedstræk, valgte også et ønske for livet. År I The Sims 3 er ikke progressiv vækststadier, men som i The Sims 2. Disse er: baby, børn, børn, unge, unge, voksne (etape som standard), voksne og ældre. Levetiden for de simmere kan vælges af spilleren: *Kort (25 dage Sim). *Medier (50 dage Sim). *Normal (90 dage Sim). *Lang (250 dage Sim). *Epic (960 dage Sim). Alle simmere i nabolaget vokse på samme tid. Indstillingsmenuen kan du stoppe den overordnede vækst i spillet, men ikke stoppe væksten af en simmer eller familie i særdeleshed. Behov [[Behovene]] er blevet reduceret til seks: [[sult]], [[blære]], [[sjov]], [[sundhed]], [[energi]] og [[social]]. Uafhængighed i Sims er stor, så spilleren kan koncentrere sig om hvad der sker i livet for deres simmere på plads til at drage omsorg for dem hele tiden. Nu kan du vælge at ignorere de ønsker, som Sims uden at det påvirker for meget at dit humør. På denne måde spiller kan have mere kontrol over livet for deres Sims. Hvis en simmer sover spilleren kan se, hvor længe det vil blive dækket via et valg af sengen. Hvis SIM har billige ting at forsøge at opfylde deres behov, gnaven. Graviditet Graviditet ligner The Sims 2, bortset fra, at væksten sker gradvist og mave graviditet varer 3 til 4 dage. En gravid simmer kan læse bøger om graviditet og konsultere en læge på hospitalet. Arbejdskraft kan være hjemme eller på hospitalet. Sims både voksne og unge voksne kan blive gravid. Hvis SIM ikke læse bøger eller ikke gør vægt på deres ønsker for baby (som at købe en tremmeseng), kan tildeles kun en feature og en er tilfældig eller han ikke kan tildeles nogen. Død Dødens veje ligner dem af The Sims 2. Når en simmer dør objekter i din beholdning, vil automatisk blive opgørelsen over pårørende. Spilleren kan vælge at holde en begravelse. Sims kan blive spøgelser, når de dør. Sunset Valley omfatter en kirkegård. Den dødelighed der er: * Døden efter alder (når Sim dør af naturlige årsager hvide spøgelse) * Døden af sult (lilla spøgelse) * Døden ved ild (orange spøgelse) * Døden af elektrisk stød (fantom gul) * Døden ved drukning (blå spøgelse) * Døden Curse of the Mummy (sort spøgelse) * Wanderer * Death by meteorit (rød spøgelse) * Ambitioner * Death by tørst (intens rød spøgelse som synes, at hjertet slår) * Nightfall The Sims 3 Sims er et spil for børn over 12 det kan dog spilles af andre men det kan være stående og upassende da sims indeholder sex og vold, men det kan dog undgåes man bestemmer selv mængden af sex og vold. Man kan bare lade vær med at trykke på knapperne som fx. "prøv at få barn" "juhu" eller "fornærm" "diskuter" "slås"